The present invention relates a trading apparatus and method where a trader (or other user such as a student or trainee or speculator/gamer) makes decisions without knowing whether actual and/or phantom accounts are being traded, thus creating a learning/training situation and/or a measurable/assessment situation. However, a scope of the present invention is not believed to be limited to only financial trading industries.
Human emotions affect trading decisions. Most experts agree that this is not a good thing. However, I do not know of existing tools that are truly effective in training traders (nor to give feedback to traders or to employers) of the effect and extent that emotions affect (or have affected) decisions. In particular, trading decisions often change or are biased based on the amount of money involved (i.e., money at risk) in the decision. I have not found any existing tools that use a masked combination of real funds and fake funds to train traders, nor that provide data for analyzing the same and for giving feedback to the trader and/or to employer companies.